Journey To The Past
by BellaMione
Summary: Hermione & Draco go back to the past to cahange the future.What happens when an unexpected twist comes up in the form of a love triangle? HGTR/HGDM.Depends on readers' wishes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello readers! This is my first fan fic. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think about it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own...._sob...._Harry Potter......_uuuuuuuuaaaaaannnnhhh!!...runs away wailing..._

**JOURNEY TO THE PAST**

**Chapter 1**

"Harry!" screamed Hermione as she saw her best friend being hit by the killing curse and his body falling down, down, down ... until it hit the floor with a thump. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The sound of the raging battle was muffled.

She forgot that she was in a battle. She forgot that she was vulnerable and anyone could hex her. She forgot that her other friends needed her. All that mattered was that her Harry, her best friend ... her brother, was gone. Forever.

She loved him more than she would love her own brother. He was whom she fought for, lived for. And now, he was gone. He had left her alone. Just like her parents and Ron had. She was left all alone in that cursed world.

She didn't see the burst of green light headed for her. Neither did she see the blonde who pushed her to the ground to save her. She didn't notice him when he tried to talk to her and get her out of there. She was lost. Lost in her own mind, without any means of finding her way back.

**DRACO'S POV**

I stood there looking at my arch-nemesis fighting off three death eaters at once. Beside him, Granger was taking down more and more death eaters per minute. Even though I had hated the Golden-Boy-Potter and Know-It-All-Granger for the past five and a half years, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They had suffered so much. They had received more than their fair share of sorrow.

Potter had lost his parents when he was still a toddler. His godfather was killed in front of him, last year. Dumbledore was dead, dead at the hands of Snape. Their precious Weasley friend, Ron, too was dead. It happened about four months back during an attack in Hogsmeade. Potter and Granger had been devastated.

Speaking of Granger........ I no longer thought of her as filth or unworthy of magic. On the contrary, I now respected her. She had been kidnapped during the holidays and brought to my house as after the death of Dumbledore, she had become the mastermind behind all the moves of their Order of Phoenix.

I had seen aunt Bellatrix torturing her several times. She used the cruciatus, imperius, everything that she could think of, to get answers out of the girl. But it was all in vain. She was also a good occlumens.

In fact, even vertiaserum didn't make her give us the answers we needed. Whenever she felt the potion taking effect, she would make sure that she fell unconscious in one way or the other. The first time, she banged her head against the wall, next time, she dug her nails into her skin and made sure that enough blood was lost. We didn't notice her doing so until she fell unconscious. Every time, she had a different strategy.

We couldn't petrify her so as to prevent her from doing all these, as, if we did, she wouldn't be able to speak. And if she couldn't speak, how would she give us answers?

This went on for two whole weeks. I couldn't sleep during those two weeks without taking a sleeping draught. I felt guilty and ashamed of myself. That was why I gave the order a hint as to where she was. No one, except Dumbledore knew that I was the traitor.

But the Dark Lord wouldn't give up so easily. He sent Mulciber and Nott to torture her parents in front of her own eyes. They did so and the muggles died. Mulciber and Nott too were killed.....by Granger. I couldn't believe the news when I heard it. Granger??!!!....Kill someone???!!!!

But it was true. She had done so. She killed both of them using the cruciatus curse. They died due to torture as they rightly deserved to.

As I looked on, Potter was hit by the killing curse hit by aunt Bellatrix. I watched as he fell to the ground and a heartbreaking scream was heard from Granger. The look on her face.......I'll never forget the expression that her face held that day.

She had stopped fighting. She looked as if someone had torn apart her heart and her body. Then, I saw aunt Bellatrix raise her wand towards her and open her mouth to utter the killing curse. But I couldn't let her die. Looking at that face, I felt the sudden urge to protect her, to keep her away from all harm. She looked so lost and vulnerable. I HAD to save her.

I dove at her and pushed her to the ground as aunt Bellatrix cast the curse. When I looked up, I saw a shocked expression on her face for a split second. Then, she let out a snarl and pointed her wand at me.

But I was quicker. I stunned her and then turned back to Granger. Her eyes were unfocused. She didn't seem to have noticed what had just happened. I shook her but she didn't respond.

"Granger! Granger, listen to me. Granger!" I yelled in her ear. No use. I tried again. "Granger! Respond to me. Please!" She didn't show even a single sign that she had heard me. A spell whizzed past my ear, narrowly avoiding me. That's when I remembered that we were in a battle ground.

I cast a protective charm around Granger and myself and lifted her, bridal style, into my arms. Then I ran. I ran to the castle's seventh floor and requested the Room of Requirement to provide us with a room that would keep us safe. I took Granger inside and laid her on the bed present there.

I had to get her to talk to me. I was feeling damn anxious and terrified as to what the Dark Lord would do if.........rather, 'when' he found out about my saving Granger. Also, I was afraid that she was going to go into coma. It was probable as she had had such a nasty shock. I tried to make my voice as soothing as possible and spoke softly in her ear.

"Hermione? Hermione, everything is fine. There's no need to worry about anything. Everything is going to be alright. You get me? Hermione, answer me, please. Try to speak. Let me know that you're listening."

I watched as her eyes flickered back and forth and then rested upon me. I gave her a weak smile hoping that it looked reassuring enough. She just looked blankly at me. Then, she spoke while raising herself into a sitting position.

"Malfoy?" She sounded confused as if she was unsure of herself. And then, realisation dawned on her face. She looked at me with wide, terrified and hurt eyes. They filled with tears as she flung herself at me.

"Oh Draco! Harry! Harry is gone! He's GONE!!! He left me. I'm all alone now. My parents, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Ginny, Luna, Hagrid, Neville, Mrs. Weasley....everyone's gone. I don't even know how many others are dead. What am I supposed to do?" She wailed, clutching at me as if I was her lifeline.

I didn't know how to respond. I had never been in such a situation before. I had never ever reassured one of my enemies before this. Well, I had to say something. I better be straightforward.

Granger is a sensible girl. There's no need for me to give her false hopes by saying that everything was going to be alright. She can handle bad news. So, I spoke while patting her head.

"Hmmm....I don't know. Most of the people on your side are dead. I honestly don't know what to do next. I'm trapped too. But please stop crying. It's not going to lead you need to think about what to do next."

She pulled herself away from me, and sat upright, wiping away her tears."You're right. Even though my loved ones are gone, there are other people out there who need my help.......I'm not going to let myself be broken down by those Death Eaters."

Then, she looked at me. "Why did you help me, Draco? I don't understand. I thought you supported them. Aren't you a Death Eater too?"

What was I supposed to tell her? When I looked at her, I felt the urge to protect her? She would think that I had gone nuts. I decided to go for a twisted version with a bit of honesty in it.

"I don't know. I just couldn't let you die there. You see, Granger........Hermione," she smiled at that "I never really wanted to become a Death Eater. I was forced to join their ranks. I sure as hell couldn't stand there watching you die."

She just smiled at me again. Even though she didn't show it in her face or expression, I could see that she was suffering from sorrow and pain. I could see it in her eyes.

No girl I'd met before would be able to go through such torture mentally and physically, and yet, remain calm and composed. No girl was as strong as Granger. At that moment, I felt a pang of admiration for the girl....no,' woman' in front of me. Hermione Jean Granger was truly a remarkable woman.

"Thank you, Malfoy. For everything. Shall we call a truce?" she asked, putting her hand in front of her. I smiled softly at her before taking it. "Truce." I said.

She spoke again, "I just wish we could change everything back. But we can't." A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"You sure can, Miss Granger. What made you think you can't?"

We both spun around with our wands out, on hearing the voice. But, there was no one in the room. We heard a chuckle and looked at the source – A portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Pro-Professor?" Hermione stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, Hermione." The old man said with a twinkle in his eyes as he turned o me. "I believe, if you both work together, you can save the whole wizarding world."

Uh-oh! Red alert! The old twit was going to suggest something crazy. I sure wasn't going to like this!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Thank ya'll for reading the story.

Special thanks to my reviewers: sweet-tang-honney, kaylamarie2010, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, ClaireReno.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own Harry Potter! .......... ok fine!_ Scowls._ I don't. Happy??????

_**Previous:**__ "I believe, if you both work together, you can save the whole wizarding world."_

_Uh-oh! Red alert! The old twit was going to suggest something crazy. I sure wasn't going to like this!_

_**On with the story: [from when Draco brings Hermione into the room of requirement. Hermione's pov part]**_

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Where am I? I looked up and saw......."Malfoy?". He looked extremely worried and scared. What was wrong? ...... and then it struck me. HARRY! I could feel m eyes filling up with tears but I was too deep in sorrow to be embarrassed. I needed some solace. So, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I threw my hands around Malfoy's neck and began to wail.

"Oh Draco! Harry! Harry is gone! He's GONE!!! He left me. I'm all alone now. My parents, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Ginny, Luna, Hagrid, Neville, Mrs. Weasley....everyone's gone. I don't even know how many others are dead. What am I supposed to do?"

I couldn't help it. I HAD to vent out everything. Otherwise, I'd go mad. Even if it meant that I had to say everything to my ex-nemesis. I clutched at him desperately. He was the only link that connected me to my past anymore. I was afraid that if I let go, he'd disappear just like the others. That's when he spoke.

"Hmmm....I don't know. Most of the people on your side are dead. I honestly don't know what to do next. I'm trapped too. But please stop crying. It's not going to lead you need to think about what to do next."

His words did make sense. I couldn't sit around moping. I had to fight back. I'd destroy all of those wretched bastards that had taken away my loved ones from me. I pulled myself away from him and sat upright, wiping away my tears.

"You're right. Even though my loved ones are gone, there are other people out there who need my help.......I'm not going to let myself be broken down by those Death Eaters."

That's when I realised with a jolt that Malfoy was a Death Eater too. Then why did he help me? Wasn't I just a filthy mudblood to him? Was his some trick? I decided to ask him.

"Why did you help me, Draco? I don't understand. I thought you supported them. Aren't you a Death Eater too?"

He looked taken aback by my question. I gripped my wand, which was in my pocket, tightly, preparing myself for an attack from him. But the answer he gave me, shocked me to no end.

"I don't know. I just couldn't let you die there. You see, Granger........Hermione," I smiled at that "I never really wanted to become a Death Eater. I was forced to join their ranks. I sure as hell couldn't stand there watching you die."

I wouldn't have believed him, had it not been for the sincerity in his voice and eyes. I didn't know how to reply. I just smiled at him again. I couldn't bear this anymore. So many people had died.

My parents had died only because 'I' was a witch. Because 'I' was Harry Potter's best friend. Because 'I' had defied the Death Eaters' wishes. None of it had been their fault.

My friends Neville, Luna, Ginny, Parvati, Padma........ RON........HARRY... all of them had died. That too was my fault. I'd been on the spots of each one of their deaths. I'd witnessed all of their deaths. Only if I'd acted wisely and quickly...... all my fault.

Professor Dumbledore too, could have been saved, had I uncovered Snape's treachery. Even though Harry and Ron had told me so many times that they didn't trust him, I always told them that they were wrong. I trusted the traitorous bat. So much for being the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

A I looked at Draco, I made a promise to myself. I'd never let anyone down again. This boy in front of me, had risked his own life to save mine. He too, had lost everything. His parents were no more. And no doubt, now, the Death Eaters would be after him.

I realised that now, we were in this together. He was the only ally, I now had. So, I put my hand in front of me for him to shake. "Thank you, Malfoy. For everything. Shall we call a truce?"

He smiled softly at me before shaking my hand. "Truce" he said.

I spoke again, voicing my thoughts. "I just wish we could change everything back. But we can't." A lone tear slid down my cheek before I could stop it.

"You sure can, Miss Granger. What made you think you can't?"

We both spun around with our wands out, on hearing the voice. But, there was no one in the room. We heard a chuckle and looked at the source – A portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

To say that I was confused would be n understatement. What did he mean by that? Was he trying to tell us that everything could be ok once again?

"Pro-Professor?" I stuttered, unable to get a grip over myself. I took a deep breath and continued, "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, Hermione." He said with the same old twinkle in his eyes. He spoke again as he turned to Draco, "I believe, if you both work together, you can save the whole wizarding world."

**DRACO'S POV**

I really wasn't going to like this. The crazy twinkle in his eyes told me so.

"But how, professor?" Hermione asked, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked at Dumbledore with an expression that clearly stated that I wanted to know the same thing as Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I presume that you know what time travel is?" Both of us looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. Not because we didn't know what he was talking about, rather, because, we understood exactly what he was trying to imply.

"No way!" I said. Hermione's face held the same expression as mine.

" Oh, but there are many ways, Mr. Malfoy. What made you think otherwise?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at me with those crazy twinkling eyes of his. He thought it was funny. But it wasn't for me.

"So you want us o go back in the past. How far back?" I asked, composing myself with some effort.

"About 50 years." Hermione replied in a thoughtful tone. "Isn't that right, professor?"

"Oh yes, you're absolutely correct. It is 53 years to be precise." Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione proudly for figuring it out so quickly.

53 years? What was so special about that?...... Oh no! It better not be what I think it is!

"You mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's last year at Hogwarts? We are going to meet HIM?!!!!" I practically shrieked.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

"You mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's last year at Hogwarts? We are going to meet HIM?!!!!" Draco cried out.

I understood his reason for being distressed. Who wouldn't be, if they were told that they were o go to the past and meet the greatest dark lord ever?

But I also understood the necessity to do this. Also, if we succeeded, Harry would've grown up with parents, Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban, but most of all, all my friends would be alive.

What I didn't understand, though, was how we were going to travel back. And, wasn't time set in stone? It would somehow send us back here in our time. Time couldn't be manipulated. Almost as if he knew what was going through my mind, Dumbledore spoke.

"I invented a spell, . It lets you travel back in time. But there is one problem."

Both of us looked at him, encouraging him to go further." There is no counter spell. Once you are sent back in time, you cannot come back here. You will have to spend the rest of your lives in the 1940s."

We stared at him in shock." So," I choked "you mean we'll never see anyone again. Wouldn't anyone remember us?"

"I'm afraid, no they won't. Once you make alterations in the time line, they'll not remember you." He said almost sadly.

"But then, what is the use?" Draco asked "Why change everything when we can't experience the change?"

"The use, Draco, is that our loved ones will be happy. Even though they won't remember us, we always will. And in the future, when we look back upon our life, we will approve of the choice we made as it was the right one all along." I said to make Draco see sense.

We couldn't be selfish at a time like this. We were the only hope for generations to come and we would not let anyone down.

Draco looked at me once, before nodding with a determined look in his eyes. He looked towards Dumbledore and said, "I'm ready."

For the next two weeks, we prepared for our mission: to prevent Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort.

We were to go to Hogwarts as refugees from the war with Grindelwald. We were supposed to have lost everyone and everything in the war.

Draco's name would be Draco Krum. We'd also changed his hair colour to a dark brown so as to avoid suspicion as blonde was a colour too common with Malfoys.

My name would be Hermione Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore had asked me to pose as his niece so as to get easy admission and not arouse any suspicions as to why I and Draco were so close to him.

Moreover, Draco and I were to be an engaged couple so as to explain Draco's easy admission to Hogwarts. At first, we had quarrelled a lot on the topic. But finally, I and Draco had to give up as the plan did make sense.

As soon as we reached the time period, we would go to professor Dumbledore and explain everything to him. This way, we wouldn't get into a lot of trouble.

Meanwhile, we had been sneaking off to the kitchens to get food for ourselves. Well, it wasn't actually sneaking as there was no need to be sneaky. The battle was over. There was no one in Hogwarts anymore. Everyone was dead. Even the ghosts had left. The castle was empty. I really hated meal times now. They reminded me of what would happen if we failed.

Draco was my only solace now. Every night, I'd have nightmares and I'd wake up sobbing uncontrollably. I was a terrible mess.

Draco would be the one to climb in beside me and wrap his arms around me to keep me from breaking down completely. He never asked anything. He just held me there, close to him, giving me a sense of security. (**A/N: Awwwwww... sooooo sweet!**)

And next day, he wouldn't even mention it. He would go about, planning for our mission as if nothing had gone wrong at all, and I was thankful to him for that.

He gave me lessons on how to become the perfect pureblood lady. He really was a good tutor. Whenever we were free, we would talk about anything and everything.

I actually enjoyed his company quite a lot. He was really intelligent and he had a passion that left me dumbfounded. He had a lot of potential. Why he never showed it outside was still a question mark for me.

After 2 such long weeks, we were ready to start our mission. We were ready to face the biggest challenge of our lives.

The theory of our spell was that as soon as we left, this time period would be destroyed. As we reached our destination, time would start working. There would be no future already set. Unlike with a time turner, there would be no going back as there would be nowhere to go back to.

The future would depend on us. The world would change into what we made it into after going into the past. To be honest, it was quite scary.

Now I understood how Harry felt with the burden of the entire world on his shoulders. Harry..... tears threatened to spill as I thought of him. But I controlled my emotions. I said a quick goodbye to Dumbledore and the castle. Draco too, did the same.

Then we walked over to the transfiguration classroom as that was where we wanted to appear in the past. That would be Dumbledore's office then. It really was funny, speaking of the past in the future tense. Oh well.......

We walked to the centre of the room and as we raised our wands, I said farewell to my life as Hermione Granger. Now on, I would be Hermione Isabella Dumbledore.

_**A/N: Yeah, I changed her middle name. I just loooooove the name Isabella (obviously, I'm a twilight fan). So, I really couldn't resist myself. I'm thinking of making a few of her friends call her by her middle name, as Hermione is quite a mouthful. Should I? Also, I think Mia would be a good nickname for Hermione. Draco can call her that. What do you think? And... let me know which pairing you prefer. Hermione X Draco OR Hermione X Tom?**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE **___


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews to:

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Azera-v, sweet-tang-honney, ClaireReno

**Disclaimer: **I have kidnapped JKR and transferred all the rights to HP for myself....._Ohhhh! Why do you always find ou when I'm lying_?_?? You want me to declare it? Ok fine!...._ I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Previous: **__We walked to the centre of the room and as we raised our wands, I said farewell to my life as Hermione Granger. Now on, I would be Hermione Isabella Dumbledore._

**Rest of the story:**

**DRACO'S POV**

..............and we cast the spell. At first, nothing happened. And then....whoosh.....all the air went out of my lungs. I couldn't stand anymore. So, I fell on my knees.

All around us, I could see images flying past. Screams and laughter and wails......all kinds of noises passed by my ears. It felt like my eardrums were going to burst.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. It was so sudden that I couln't exactly comprehend what had happened. Then I saw Hermione in front of me. She was on her knees and was gasping for air.

She had her hands pressed over her ears. It took a few more seconds for me to realise that I was in a similar position. My eardrums were throbbing.

I really was grateful that I hadn't taken anything for breakfast. I was sure that if I had, I would have thrown up by now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. The sight that greeted me when I looked up was shocking at the very least. There stood Albus Dumbledore who was familiar yet strange.

He had auburn  coloured hair instead of grey. I was still dazed, when I heard a faint thud beside me.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Uggggh........I felt like...I don't know what. I felt really strange. Voices and visions passing by me at lightning speed and my irritating brain trying to figure out everything.

Only if I was like others, or rather, my brain was like others', and didn't feel the necessity to make sense of everything. My brain really had turned out to be a curse for me.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The noises, visions, everything. I could feel the blood pounding in me. I felt really faint.

I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. I gasped for breath and pressed my hands over my ears to lessen the throbbing of my eardrums.

When I looked up, I saw Draco in a similar position. What shocked me, though, was the auburn haired person standing behind him with familiar, twinkling, blue eyes.

My brain really couldn't take this anymore. I could see everything swimming in front of my eyes. The last thing I saw before everything went blank, was the concern in Dumbledore's eyes. Somehow, I knew that everything was going to be alright.

**DUMBLEDORE'S POV**

I sighed as I helped myself to another lemon drop. As usual, I was worried about Riddle and Gellert. Gellert had attacked Beauxbatons yesterday.

It wouldn't be long before he attacked Hogwarts, now. Oh well......I'd have to deal with him when the time comes.

What was troubling me more, though, was the problem named Riddle. The lad was getting darker day by day and I couldn't even do anything to stop that.

After all, he hates me most in this entire school. I wouldn't blame him. I had been behind the poor boy nonstop since Myrtle's death.

What else could I have done? I knew perfectly well that Hagrid wasn't the culprit and that Riddle was the one. But I didn't have any proof.

Only if there was some way of stopping him.....

I was still pondering, when something really strange happened. A vortex opened in the centre of the room and a boy and a girl fell out of it, to the floor.

To say that I was shocked would be the greatest understatement of the century. Both of them put their hands over their ears and their faces contorted as if they were in great pain.

I quickly walked over to them and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. At that exact moment, the girl's gaze met mine. They reflected shock. And then, she fainted.

I noticed that the boy had been staring at me as well. But the moment he heard the dull thud of her fall, he turned his focus towards her.

He then staggered over to her. "Hermione ? Are you alright? Hermione ??!!!" He started shaking her.

I decided to help and so, I summoned a potion from my cupboard, gave it to the boy, and said, "Make her drink this. It will make her feel better."

He looked at the potion, then at me, and then at the girl ( I think he called her Her-my-ninnie). He then put the potion to her lips and made poured i down her throat. Then, her face smoothed up and she looked peaceful.

The boy looked up at me, all panicky. I chuckled a little, and then said, " It was a dreamless sleep draught. I think she needs rest. Why don't you lay her down on that couch over there?" I pointed out, and he laid her there. Then, he turned to me.

"Now, I believe, young man, that it is time for you to explain the unexpected visit you decided to give me, along with this delightful young lady." I said, amusedly.

He said," Professor, we are from the future."

_**A/N: I know that it is a short chappy. But my exams are going on and I really need to concentrate more on my studies. And.....I MAY put up a Riddle's POV next chapter. I'm not yet sure about whether I should or not. Also, I dunno what to write if I do decide to.**_

_**Well...REVIEW PLZ!!! **_


End file.
